boys meet girls or ponys
by genralc46
Summary: when the mane six travel to earth on they go to a new school they meet six dudes when they travel to the school  may change to M if things get lovey duovey but for now its rated T for language


one

where it begins

**A/N: hey guys it me again i keep making new stories over and over i just kep haveing good ideas so yeah**

**first off i like to thank some fellow bronies that allow me to use their ocs however i still have spots open at least 3 more but for now i will make up some ocs**

**here are the fellow bronies:**

**Alex Barkhorn-Alex Barkhorn**

**note he has a fanfic as well simalar to his but no relation to his check his story out it is called **_**My Little Pony: Brave New World.**_

**Also here is a fan that i choose,**

**BloodWolf35-John Shephard (no relation to mass effect shephard) **

**if you want your oc to be in this story please pm me and give me the standard fillout of the oc template (name, age, hair,eyes,personality, etc..) also they are in high school so they have to be atleast 16-18.**

**you are wondering why i am still talking and why no story is happening so here you go, as always R&R and enjoy**

**genralc46 out!**

**/)**

It was a sunny day in Equestria, Everypony was out and about doing their thing. Princess Celestia was sitting in her throne waiting for the Mane six to arrive as for she has summoned them to talk about a very important mission for them. Once the six ponys arrived they immeditely went to the throne room and bowed to Celestia.

"My little ponys, thank you for coming at a short notice." Celestia spoke.

"If it is of your concern then we will arrive as soon as possible princess" Twilight replied.

"Very well I have a mission for you six and it involves going to another world." Celestia had a concerned tone in her voice.

"What are y'all talking about princess?" Applejack raised a brow. "Yeah I didn't know we had another world." Twilight worridly spoke.

"Yes there is another world but it is ruled by these things called humans, I have been to their world before but the last time I went there was a great war going on with multiple provences they use these giant machines and flying metal birds and this war had multiple languages that i didn't understand besides one they call english." (world war II), the princess looked back at her past memories. "It has been sixty years since I went back and that is why I want to send you six there to check how their world is since then."

The girls were amazed to hear what their princess said, another world simalar to theirs but ruled by another species they have never heard of and want to be sent there if there was another war. "Very well then we will do it." RainbowDash spoke. "Yes if it involves our world then we will go to this place." Twilight conformed the others.

"I am so glad you are up to the challenge, I have prepared some supplies and new identies for each of you." Celsetia smiled with warmth. "You will be going to one of the provences called The United States, you will be liveing what they call a State in their area it is called California, the town you will be staying at is called Red Creek, you also be going to be at school the school called Equstria High School, yes it is the same name as our home but it is not what it seems." Celestia explained while giving each mare their bags with things they need and also suit their personality and element,she also gave them each a small book with their new idenities. "You will be going to school there tomarow morning." once this was said she magicly opend a portal to a gaint house, it was their temparay home. "Go my little ponys, please be safe." Celestia finnaly said.

Without hessitation the six mares went through the portal and looked back. they all looked at each other with their new bodies, each wearing outfits that suit their perrsonality. they brought their bags to their rooms and fell asleep.

The next day they have gotten ready to go school and got ready to experience what will they encounter.

**A/N: yes lousy ending to a first chapter but i was late to once my classes but im going to rewrite ending if i have time but never the less Thanks for reading. please send ocs and R&R**


End file.
